half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Combine Guard
The Combine Guard,''Half-Life 2'' Beta files is a part-human, part-Synth enemyand boss cut from Half-Life 2, and the direct successor of the Combine Synth Elite Soldier which the Strider (Warp Cannon), Overwatch Elite and Dog also stems from. Overview The Combine Guard was to wield a large weapon, the Combine Guard Gun, that was to fire a powerful disintegration beam, recycled for the Strider, that the player would have been able to use after defeating it. It was also to use it to kick its opponent at close range, much like the retail Overwatch Soldiers. Another smaller weapon is featured on its left wrist. .]] Its camera was going to shoot a laser but was cut due to the fact the Combine Guard already had two weapons. With the camera attachment being the real head of the soldier (according to its texture file, named "head.vtf"), it is likely that the man inside the robotic suit was to be blind, his eyes seeming to have been somehow removed. It would have made it a disturbing sight for humans, who would tend to look at its human face and be unaware of the direction its real "head" is actually looking at. A breather is also in the human mouth, implying it is breathing the ambient air, filtered, and still uses some form of lungs. As seen in the WC mappack map "e3_terminal.vmf", it was also to be able to burst doors. At the "end" of the map, the player was to find themself behind a door. The Combine Guard would appear behind it, destroy the small window with the small weapon attached on its left wrist, look through it with its camera, then knock the door down with its fists, the player will then have to open one of the two doors behind them and escape from the blast of the Combine Guard Gun. The player then gets caught/corned by two Shield Scanners. It seems that the Combine Guard was to be impervious to some bullets, requiring the player to use physics objects or heavier weapons to stun it and knock it down by using the Gravity Gun. After it was knocked down more props or explosives could be used to break off and damage its armor bit by bit. Once its armour is sufficiently damaged, it would be disabled completely but not killed. Damaging it again would kill it but doing so will crash the game.The head could have been shot killing the guard but isn't used in the beta. After the Guard fires his beam Plasma Fire was suppose to spawn but isn't used. It is only used in two maps, "e3_terminal.vmf", "cguard1.vmf", and " ss "none of which are storyline maps.WC mappack If the player was to go behind the metal barricade (in e3_terminal) the combine soldiers and the combine guard would react to the player but wouldn't attack. The combine guard if shot will bleed only if shot in the head but will do no damage Trivia * In Half-Life 2 a console command under the listing "sk_combine_guard_spawn_health 1" can be found, possibly remnants of a command related to the Combine Guard. * There are no current sound files for the Combine Guard only his gun firing and him walking (stomping). * Concept art from Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar show a more conventional soldier named "Combine Guard" with a long trench coat inspired in part by the German SS uniforms of World War II. This unit was to be part of the Civil Protection and has nothing to do with this Synth Combine Guard. * The Combine Guard has two melee attack animations. One where he only smacks the enemy with his Guard gun and the other is him pushing the two sharp objects on the guard gun forward. The pushing one is unused. * The appearance of Dog's right foot may have been based on the Combine Guard's feet. * His beam was reused for the Strider's warp cannon having its firing sound be heavily edited. * The Guards melee and AI function is broken when fighting a headcrab it will not only shoot above the headcrab but when walking towards it it uses it default walking animation and when using its melee attack it will manage to use its animation to hit the headcrab but it will no damage as it will instead use the one melee animation where the guard smack his entire guard gun at the headcrab instantly killing it. * The Combine Guard's gun is different compared to Gordon Freeman's version. Both are heavily different as one is green and yellow (and possibly blue) while the other is just dark brown. The green and yellow version are the original gun since it has two sharp objects in the front of the gun compared to the other using tubes. The gun has some similarities the way the guard and the play hold it same with the firing and its firing sound but other than that they both have differ designs. * There are vents in the back of the Combine Guard meaning if the Combine Guard was hit with many explosives the guard would have started to smoke or catch on fire at one point. * It is heavily implied that the Combine Guard was going to be a boss at one point during development as there are some left overs. If the player shoots the armor with bullets it will do absolutely nothing but if he fires any weapon tat isn't a explosive at the transhuman's facial area green blood effects will appear when shot though still doing no damage. At one point the guard was to be killed by getting shot in the facial area though doesn't appear in the leak as the only way to kill it is to use the Gravity Gun to through certain objects to kill it. At one point during development it was to be destroyed by using explosives as there were vents in the back of the guard meaning it was to start smoking or catch on fire once enough explosives were to damage the armor. Its also implied that when the guard dies there is no ragdoll (at the moment) as the guard will disappear with little parts falling off him. It was rumored that at one point the player could have shot the camera making the guard blind and unable to see which isn't or hasn't been implemented yet. Fate The Combine Guard's CG Gun was reused for the strider's warp cannon but with its firing sound heavily edited. The Combine Guard's AI was reused in Half-Life 2: Episode Two for the Hunter. Gallery Concept art These are concept art for several different versions of the Combine Synth Elite Soldier featured in Raising the Bar. Most of them feature a big left arm where a weapon is included (as seen in the Combine Guard NPC) and a thinner right one. This version is closer to the Combine Guard and the Overwatch Elite. The Hunter-like legs are also notable. Combine Synth Elite Soldier2.jpg This version is nicknamed "Combine Elite 3" and its the closest to the Combine Guard, with on its shoulder the same logo found on the Gunship's and Beta Overwatch Soldier backs.File:Combine soldier beta back logo.jpg Combine Synth Elite Soldier3.jpg This version is also closer to the Combine Guard and the Overwatch Elite. Combine Synth Elite Soldier4.jpg Variant of the Combine Synth Elite Soldier, featuring the similar green color and antenna, and legs very similar to that of the Hunter's. Combine Synth Elite Soldier5.jpg The feet here are similar to that of the Combine Super Soldier, here with a spear, and the similarities to the Combine Guard are again featured. Combine Synth Elite Soldier6.jpg Again, the feet here are similar to that of the Combine Super Soldier. Combine Synth Elite Soldier7.jpg The feet here are similar to that of the Combine Super Soldier. }} Model A standing Combine Guard. Combine Guard run.jpg A running Combine Guard. Combine guard 256.png.1379140256443.png Side 300px-Hl2proto combineguard1 (2).png Front Hl2proto combineguard 2.png Back }} Screenshots The Combine Guard in "e3_terminal". CGuards fist.jpg The Combine Guard's fist broken through the window. Cguard searching terminal.jpg The Combine Guard trying to find the player with its camera in "e3_terminal". Cguard door terminal.jpg The Combine Guard breaking the door open in "e3_terminal". 3nri5z2sd2iy.jpg A random Combine Guard and Beta Metro cops in Beta City 17 streets. Cguard.gif Combine Guard Melee attack. Ezgif-1-fba2f883d03a.gif Combine Guard fires his gun. Combine guard kills conscripts.gif Combine Guard kills a Conscript. }} List of appearances *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References External links * Category:Combine Units Category:Cut enemies Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar Category:Transhumans Category:Enemies Category:Ted Backman designs Category:Synths Category:Bosses